The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a device for indicating the time, which is electronically controlled and is used to display elements which simulate a game of chance.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,703, an apparatus comprising a clock with a game of dice is already known. The device, which is entirely of an electromechanical construction with relays and motors, comprises a clock as an accessory function. It is actuated by a piece of money, does occupy a limited space on the floor and is capable to be remote controlled by means of an emitter-receiver pair.
However such an apparatus could not be used in a watch because of its whole concept and of its electromechanical design.